Thief Chronicles: The Ghost Bearer
by xKeii
Summary: Tokyo. Called by many people in the world, peaceful. But what if the people in Japan, had a secret about something very important? What if… What if Japan almost was destroyed? By just three girls? What could they do? Anything… OC story! Inside INFO!
1. Prologue

Thief Chronicles: The Ghost Bearer.

**Summary: **Tokyo. Called by many people in the world, peaceful. But what if the people in Japan, had a secret about something very important? What if… What if Japan almost was destroyed? By just three girls? What could they do? Anything… OC story!

* * *

><p>In 2002, there was this orphanage, in Kyoto. This orphanage was called Shiawase Taiyo no Hikari. Which means, Happy Sunshine, in our language. This was actually the most peaceful orphanage in whole Tokyo. However, the happy orphanage had a big secret. An insane living girl, lived in the orphanage. Locked up in a room, scratching the walls, scratching herself. She became insane, and taught herself to see ghosts. Really, ghosts exist, if you just believed in them, you could see them. She became more insane, every day, a little piece of madness in the little girl's head. She broke out of the half-broken room, and was greeted by sunshine. A sunshine of madness. Rain was pouring down, and it looked like the sky was crying. If God was crying… Never mind that foolishness.<p>

She grabbed an purple, blue-ish bottle out of her little half-broken bag, and freed the ghosts. She saw many people die. She was a murderer, and she was happy with that. She would search for her parents, who made her suffer like that. She would kill them. KILL THEM ALL! And no one, will be left. Just because she was scared to be alone, she wanted to kill everyone. She would make all those other people feel, how it could be to be alone. But no one tried to understand her. In 2003, there was a huge blood-bath in Tokyo. All the people died. Some people survived, but had been injected by some kind of deadly virus, of course, by that little girl.

That little girl, could change your whole life. Could change the world… In chaos. Terrified people, started moving towards other cities in Japan, but the little girl held them in Tokyo.

Who was she? Well, she was named Unknown. Really. You wouldn't even believe it. But her name really was Unknown. Unknown looked like a sweet girl, but she was the devil disguised as a innocent kid. Many years later, in 2012, she changed her name. That would be the end of the world.

Ever heard of the catastrophe 2012? That would really happen, if there weren't any military people, she would take over the world. Unknown is no ordinary girl. She is a terrorist. Sometimes disguised as your neighbor, sometimes as your cute little sister who likes to play with dolls. She really could be anyone.

She was tired. Tired of being named Unknown. Unknown may sound cool to you, but it was the worst name ever. You feel like you're not being respected. Well, she should be respected. If she ended up in jail. Ha! She never can end up in jail. That's Unknown for you.

No one really can approach Unknown, she would instantly send her ghosts at you. She would stand there with a creepy look on her face, sometimes covered in blood. Sometimes with a head in her hand, because a ghost sometimes offered a piece of human to her. She would laugh sweet and send more ghost to the people.

Kind of funny, her ghost aren't white, or grey. The ghost are fluffy pink, sky blue, or sometimes multi-colored ghosts. The ghosts are created from her dreams. If she ever had dreams. This girl was an amazing sadistic killer…

This girl was Tsukiyomi Tsuna, an _Ghost Bearer_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitou-chan: <strong>So, what do you think? I think it's funny! I actually wrote a bit more pro-ish this time. Please review!


	2. PREVIEW

**Preview of the next chapter of:  
>Thief Chronicles: The Ghost Bearer.<strong>

"I wonder how long it'll take before Tsuna-chama is here…" said Yue. Hibari nodded and gave a kiss on Yue's forehead, then he leaved the room. Yue kept staring through the window. Suddenly, she spotted two familiar ghosts and smiled. Tsuna landed in the room, with Fuyuko and Natsuko.

"I am back, Yue!" said Tsuna as she got off the ghost. Yue rushed towards Tsuna and hugged her.

"Tsuna-chama! I was so worried! Next time, bring Aka-san with you!" said Yue. Tsuna pulled her out the hug and smiled.

"I promise that I'll bring Aka next time with me" said Tsuna. Yue suddenly spotted the twins behind Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"Meet me after school on the rooftop" he said. Nariko looked at him, and nodded. Nariko sat down. The boy sat behind her and watched her stare outside.<p>

* * *

><p>"I need you to help me gaining a reputation" said the boy. Nariko looked confusedly at him, waiting for an answer. "I know who you are, but I didn't tell anybody" said the boy. Nariko widened her eyes. "I want to be like you. You need to help me. All the kids in school think I am rich and all, but actually it's the opposite. Help me gaining my reputation" he said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nariko-chama, you have to sign the twins in the school, if you want to 'gain respect' with them" said Yue. Nariko nodded. She grabbed her bag and leaved the house. Yue waved to her, and Nariko also to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"I want to be a thief" said Daiichi. Nariko widened her eyes.<p>

"You know that you'll risk your life, huh?" asked Nariko. Daiichi nodded.

"Anything for the sake of my name" said Daiichi. Nariko smirked.

* * *

><p>"Roche" said Daiichi. Nariko nodded. Nariko held out her hand.<p>

"Excellent, now you'll be in my team" said Nariko. Daiichi nodded and shook her hand. "Yue, you can come now…" said Nariko. Yue appeared in the door and bowed to Daiichi.

* * *

><p>"Neither have I… The twins also don't have a mom" said Nariko, thinking about the sudden leave of her parents.<p> 


End file.
